Ομοιομορφισμός
Ομοιομορφισμός Homeomorphism thumb|300px| [[Ομοιομορφισμός ]] thumb|300px| [[Ομοιομορφισμός ]] thumb|300px| [[Ομοιομορφισμός ]] thumb|300px| [[Μορφισμός|Μορφισμοί ---- μονομορφισμός (monomorphism) επιμορφισμός (epimorphism) αμφιμορφισμός (bimorphism) ισομορφισμός (isomorphism) ενδομορφισμός (endomorphism) αυτομορφισμός (automorphism) διαφορομορφισμός (diffeomorfism) ομομορφισμός (Homomorphism) ομοιομομορφισμός (Homeomorphism) ---- αναμορφισμός (Anamorphism) απομορφισμός (Apomorphism) καταμορφισμός (Catamorphism) υλομορφισμός (Hylomorphism) ]] thumb|300px| [[Ομοιομορφισμός ]] thumb|300px| [[Ομοιομορφισμός ]] The example illustrated this transformation actually is a good example of homeomorphism. Two objects are homeomorphic if they can be transformed /or deformed/ into each other by a continuous inverible mapping, continuous one-to-one and having continuous inverse. The two fish are two objects with the same topological properties. They are said to be homeomorphic. There are properties that are not destroyed by stretching and desorting an object.]] thumb|300px| [[Ομοιομορφισμός ]] thumb|300px| [[Ομοιομορφισμός ]] thumb|300px| [[Ομοιομορφισμός ]] - Μία απεικόνιση Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Ομοιομορφισμός" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "μορφή". Εισαγωγή Στον μαθηματικό κλάδο της Τοπολογίας, ομοιομορφισμός ή τοπολογικός ισομορφισμός ή ασυνεχής συνάρτηση είναι μια Συνεχής Συνάρτηση μεταξύ τοπολογικών χώρων που έχει μια συνεχή Αντίστροφη Συνάρτηση. Οι ομοιομορφισμοί είναι ισομορφισμοί στην κατηγορία των τοπολογικών χώρων, δηλαδή, είναι οι αντιστοιχίσεις που διατηρούν όλες τις τοπολογικές ιδιότητες ενός δεδομένου χώρου. Δύο χώροι με ομοιομορφισμό μεταξύ τους ονομάζονται ομοιομορφικοί χώροι, καθώς και από τοπολογική άποψη είναι ταυτόσημοι. Σε γενικές γραμμές, ένας Τοπολογικός Χώρος είναι ένα γεωμετρικό αντικείμενο και ο ομοιομορφισμός είναι μια συνεχής παραμόρφωση του αντικειμένου που προσδίδει ένα νέο σχήμα. Έτσι, ένα τετράγωνο και ένας κύκλος είναι ομοιομορφικά σχήματα μεταξύ τους, αλλά μια σφαίρα και ένας τόρος δεν είναι. Ένα συχνά επαναλαμβανόμενο αστείο των μαθηματικών είναι ότι οι τοπολογιστές δεν μπορούν να δουν τη διαφορά ανάμεσα σε μια κούπα καφέ και ένα ντόνατ, δεδομένου ότι ένα αρκετά εύκαμπτο ντόνατ θα μπορούσε να μετασχηματισθεί από τη μορφή μιας κούπας, δημιουργώντας ένα "λακκίδιο" που σταδιακά αυξάνεται ενώ ταυτόχρονα σχηματίζει την οπή του ντόνατ με τη λαβή της κούπας. Η Τοπολογία μελετά αυτές τις ιδιότητες των αντικειμένων οι οποίες δεν αλλάζουν όταν εφαρμόζονται ομοιομορφισμοί. Ορισμός Μια συνάρτηση f'' : ''X → Y'' μεταξύ δύο τοπολογικών χώρων (''X, TX) και (Y'', ''TY) ονομάζεται ομοιομορφισμός όταν έχει τι παρακάτω ιδιότητες: * Η f'' είναι αμφιμονοσήμαντη (ένα-προς-ένα και επί). * Η ''f είναι συνεχής. * Η Αντίστροφη Συνάρτηση f'' −1 είναι συνεχής. Μια συνάρτηση με αυτές τις τρεις ιδιότητες συχνά ονομάζεται και 'ασυνεχής συνάρτηση'. Αν υπάρχει μια τέτοια συνάρτηση, τότε λέμε ότι οι ''X και Y'' είναι 'ομοιομορφικοί χώροι'. Ένας 'αυτο-ομοιομορφισμός''' είναι ένας ομοιομορφισμός του τοπολογικού χώρου με τον εαυτό του. Οι ομοιομορφισμοί σχηματίζουν μια Σχέση Ισοδυναμίας στην κλάση όλων των τοπολογικών χώρων. Οι προκύπτουσες κλάσεις ισοδυναμίας ονομάζονται κλάσεις ομοιομορφισμού. Ιδιότητες * Δύο ομοιομορφικοί χώροι μοιράζονται τις ίδιες τοπολογικές ιδιότητες π.χ. :: α) εάν ένας από αυτούς είναι συμπαγής, τότε είναι και ο άλλος :: β) εάν ένας από αυτούς έχει συνεκτικότητα, τότε έχει και ο άλλος :: γ) εάν ένας από αυτούς είναι διαχωρίσιμος, τότε είναι και ο άλλος :: δ) η ομάδα ομοτοπίας και η ομάδα ομολογίας τους, θα συμπίπτουν : Ωστόσο, σημειώστε ότι δεν επεκτείνονται στις ιδιότητες που ορίζονται μέσω κάποιας μετρικής, καθώς υπάρχουν μετρικοί χώροι οι οποίοι είναι ομοιομορφικοί ακόμη και όταν ένας από αυτούς είναι πλήρης και ο άλλος δεν είναι. * Ο ομοιομορφισμός είναι ταυτόχρονα ανοικτή και κλειστή Χαρτογράφηση, δηλαδή, χαρτογραφεί ανοικτά σύνολα σε ανοικτά σύνολα και κλειστά σύνολα σε κλειστά σύνολα. * Κάθε αυτο-ομοιομορφισμός στο S1 μπορεί να επεκταθεί σε έναν αυτο-ομοιομορφισμό ολόκληρου του δίσκου D2. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Τοπολογικός Χάρτης ---- *μορφισμός (morphism) *μονομορφισμός (monomorphism) *επιμορφισμός (epimorphism) *αμφιμορφισμός (bimorphism) *ομομορφισμός (Homomorphism) *ισομορφισμός (isomorphism) *ενδομορφισμός (endomorphism) *αυτομορφισμός (automorphism) *διαφορομορφισμός (diffeomorfism) *ομοιομορφισμός (Homeomorphism) *Αναμορφισμός (Anamorphism) *Απομορφισμός (Apomorphism) *Καταμορφισμός (Catamorphism) *Υλομορφισμός (Hylomorphism) Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *ariadnetopology.org *bakingandmath.com *